I'll Be There
by happygirl57
Summary: Katie has always been there for Kendall. What happens when Katie needs Kendall and he isn't there? Cute Sibling Fic. NO SLASH!


**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

When Katie was born, Kendall made a promise to her. He whispered into her ear, "I'll always be there for you. I promise. I love you Baby Sister."

Though it was Kendall who made that promise, it always seemed that Katie was always there for Kendall not the other way around. But neither sibling minded. It was how they worked- they loved each other and would do anything for one another.

**Kendall-age: 7, Katie-age: 1**

Kendall huffed. He made a dash upstairs and slammed his door shut. Tears pricked his green-gray eyes. What would his mommy say? He was only trying to protect his friends. Was it really that bad?

**Flashback…**

_John, the bully of the class had Logan and Carlos backed up against the corner. He and his "gang" were beating them. I could hear my friends' cries for help. I knew what to do, I quickly grabbed James and we both went in. I grabbed John and started punching him. I saw James do the same with another boy._

_James and I continued to pound the bullies. No one could mess with out friends and get away with it. Even at age seven we were already overprotective of each other._

"_Excuse me Mr. Knight and Mr. Diamond, what do you think you're doing? Come on follow me to my office."_

"_No- they were just-," Logan was cut off by our principal once again._

"_I think I've seen enough."_

"_Boys, this type of behavior is unacceptable. I'm afraid I'll have to contact your parents and suspend you both."_

_It wasn't fair why should he be punished for standing up for what he believed was right._

Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. Not caring who it was he screamed, "Go away."

He heard cries on the other side of the door. Knowing it was Katie, he instantly felt guilty for making her cry. He got up, opened the door, and laid down on his bed once again.

Though Katie was only one, she was smart. She saw her big brother crying and waddled over to her. With her big brown eyes, Kendall couldn't help but pull her into a big hug. "I'm sorry Baby Sister."

When she pulled away she began wiping away Kendall's tears, "Kenny, no."

Shocked at first, Kendall soon broke out into a smile. Katie, his baby sister said her first word and it was his name.

"Mom, Dad get in here!" What started off as a bad day turned out to be one of his best.

**Kendall- age: 9, Katie- age: 3**

"What wrong, Kenny?" Katie sweetly asked.

"Nothing Katie, you wouldn't understand."

"Me under- understand," Katie had trouble pronouncing the words.

Kendall looked up and shouted, "No you wouldn't! No one does." His eyes were bloodshot and tears were continuing to stream down his face. His dirty-blonde hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled.

Tears sprouted in Katie's eyes. Why did Kendall just yell at her? "Katie, I'm sor-," but before he could finish, Katie had already fled from the room.

Kendall, realizing what he had just done followed Katie without hesitating. "Katie, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you miss Dad too but this is the first hockey game of mine that he's ever missed. I'm sorry Katie, I won't do it again. Forgive me?"

"Kenny forgiven," Katie replied in a sweet voice wiping Kendall's tears from his eyes before wiping her own. Kendall smiled knowing that Katie had just made his day. Katie smiled back knowing that she had the best Big Brother in the world.

**Kendall- age: 14, Katie- age: 8**

Kendall Knight was about to break down. _How did he fall for someone only for looks?_ He wasn't that shallow and his friends had warned him but he hadn't paid any heed to them.

Now it was time to repent. Natalie had gone out with him for two weeks then breaking it off tonight because she claimed that there were "cuter and hotter" guys for her to make out with. She used him. When your boyfriend is the most popular jock in school, you're bound to gain more popularity. Now that she was popular, almost every guy in school was after her. Every guy envied Kendall, but he should have known about the evil behind her looks.

Leaving Kendall heart-broken, Natalie had just walked off. Later, Kendall had also found out that she had been cheating on him the entire time with a guy named Chris. Looks can most definitely be deceiving.

"Kendall? Dinner's ready!" Katie shouted through the door. When she received no answer, she pushed open the door to her big brother lying in bed tears dripping down his face.

"What's wrong Big Brother?"

"Nothing important Baby Sister," he replies with his voice cracking.

"If it's bothering you then it's not nothing." 

"It's Natalie."

"Why would you cry over her? She's your girlfriend."

"Not anymore, she cheated on me."

"I'm sorry. I know you really liked her even if she was a jerk all along."

"It's okay, beside now I don't have to waste my time on her. Thank you Katie, I needed that."

"Your welcome. You coming?" she asks after giving him a hug.

"Yeah just give me a minute."

After Katie left, he took a picture of Katie and him and kissed it. He put it back on his nightstand just to remind himself that he had the best sister ever.

**PRESENT DAY…**

"Kendall? Can you help me?" Katie asks, looking around for her big brother.

"What?" Kendall shouts back clearly annoyed.

"I need your help!"

When Katie didn't receive a reply, she went upstairs and pushed open Kendall's bedroom door which he shared with Logan.

"Kendall! I said I needed your help!" Katie exclaimed, not mad but frustrated.

"Kendall, get up!"

"Damn Katie can't you see that I'm sleeping! I've barely slept all week because of Gustavo! Shit, Katie I needed my sleep. Now go do whatever little bratty ten- year- olds do."

Tears welled up in Katie's eyes. She couldn't remember the last time Kendall yelled at her let alone cursed at her.

"Fine, Kendall. I'll- I'll just be out of your way then." Tears spilled down Katie's rosy cheeks. She made her way out and then turned around on her heel and said, "You know Kendall how everyday I look up to you and call you the best Big Brother in the world? Guess what Kendall Knight? I was wrong, I was dead wrong!" With that she left the room only to enter her own room, crying her eyes out. _She was always there for him, but why is it the first time that she needed him, he wasn't around?_

Kendall on the other hand fell asleep. After two more hours of sleep, he woke up. The events of hours ago flooded back to him. _No, no, no! What have I done?_ Kendall thought to himself as he went to find Katie to apologize.

"Hey Katie," he said before opening the door to her room. Underneath the purple comforter was Katie curled up in a ball, tears staining her face.

"Katie, wake up. What did you need help with?" he asks gently shaking her awake.

As Katie wakes up, she remembers what happened before. Pushing Kendall away, she makes a dash out of the room. "Katie-," Kendall tries to reason.

Following her out he says, "Katie, listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you? So you can curse at me or yell at me?"

"Katie, I'm sorry. Can I explain?"

"You have two minutes."

"I'm sorry. I was just really tired because Gustavo has been making us work all week, all day. I know that's no excuse for yelling at you let alone cursing at you but I was really tired and cranky. I'm really, really sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry too for saying those things to you." Katie replied wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Now, what did you need help with?"

"Well I have to do an essay for school on my role model and I picked you."

Kendall's smile got wider and he picked her up and said, "Just tell me what to do." 

Katie was always there for Kendall, but in return, he was there for her, too. It was how their relationship worked. Katie knew she had the best Big Brother in the world and Kendall knew he had the best Baby Sister in the world.

**AN: I enjoyed writing this because Katie must have been so cute when she was little. As for my story, "Haunted", I am going to take more time to write chapters so it lasts a little longer. Chapter 7 will be up soon though!**


End file.
